


The French Thing

by EmeraldWaves



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M, Minor moments of Jean remembering his traumatic past, Secret dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: After getting a little tipsy at a party, Jean just wants to leave to be alone with his secret boyfriend.
Relationships: Alvarez/Laila Dermott, Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Comments: 21
Kudos: 140





	The French Thing

Jean learns early on at USC that alcohol does not agree with him. It hits his bloodstream hard, floating through his veins and jumbling all of his thoughts. His body feels like it's floating, the music in the dorm room thumping in time with his heart.

"You don't get drunk very often, do you?" Jeremy's face comes into view and Jean's heart leaps into his throat.

Jeremy is so warm and bright, he might burn Jean, but he wants to take the risk.

_"Tu es comme le soleil,"_ Jean slurs, stumbling toward Jeremy. He's so close and Jean's fingers tingle, desperate to touch. He can't. They don't do that here, in front of everyone.

"Woah there," Jeremy says, a chuckle escaping his perfect lips. "You're doing the French thing, Moreau." Jeremy always speaks his name in such an American way: _'More-Row'_. It lacks all the French finesse, no round syllables. But it's so damn _charming_ and Jean hates him.

"The French... oh." He forgets Jeremy can't understand French. He forgets that he doesn't have to hide his words from him either, but sometimes he does it on purpose, just so he can see Jeremy look a little confused.

"What did you say?" Jeremy asks, doing his adorable head tilt.

"Nothing," Jean says. There are some things Jeremy doesn't need to hear in English.

Leaning in closer, Jeremy whispers, "Jean," and shit, he wants to kiss him so bad. He always loves how Jeremy's lips feel against his own. They're never harsh, always gentle, sometimes a little playful, nipping and sucking on Jean’s. The thought alone makes his legs feel even weaker.

The alcohol churns in his stomach, the back of his neck heating up. Jeremy says something after his name, but he's too distracted to listen. He knows he should look at Jeremy's eyes, they're beautiful too, but his gaze is focused on his lips and all he can think about is Jeremy's lips on his, on his jaw, on his neck, on his skin.

If he could just lean forward a little bit...

"Jean," Jeremy repeats his name, and Jean wouldn't mind hearing it a few more times.

He glances to the side, seeing members of their team and cheer squad dancing. One of the strikers is making out with a cheerleader in the corner, but most of them are grinding and jumping around. Is this dancing? Jean will never fully understand college parties.

His eyes fall on Laila and Alvarez laughing and dancing together. Laila's hands hook around Alvarez's neck. They're swaying together, hips sliding back and forth. Alvarez tilts her head back, laughing and Laila presses her nose to Alvarez's shoulder, the two moving in time with the music.

Jean wants that. He's terrible at dancing, but he could do that. Move close to Jeremy, their hips brushing together. Just thinking about it shoots little jolts of pleasure straight up his spine.

No one would notice. " _Danse avec moi_ ," he whispers, his fingers lacing with Jeremy's. He swipes his thumb over his palm.

A small smile pulls across Jeremy's lips. "Okay, I know my French is horrible, but I can guess that _'danse'_ probably means dance." Jeremy says. "But you're drunk. You gotta get some water."

"No, I'm not drunk," he says each word very slowly, punctuating the phrases so Jeremy can tell he is coherent.

"Uh," Jeremy laughs, "I think you are. C'mon, let's go to the kitchen."

"I don't need water," he says, shaking his head. Still, his body flops against Jeremy, stumbling with him. Dancing is probably a horrible idea, he won't be able to stand up straight if they do.

"You do, trust me. Tomorrow you will be saying, uh, 'mercy'." He grabs a glass from the cabinet, running it under the water.

"It's _merci_ ," Jean snorts, flopping against the counter.

"That's it. Now drink."

He stares at the glass, then glances toward Jeremy. He's thirsty, but not for this water. He smacks his lips together. "Let's leave."

"What?" Jeremy frowns and pushes the cup toward him. "I'm not doing anything until you drink this whole glass."

Jean sidles closer, looking once again at Jeremy's lips. " _J'aimerai t'embrasser_ ," he whispers, letting his forehead rest against Jeremy's shoulder.

"Jean," Jeremy whispers. "Everyone is in the next room."

Fingers trail through his hair and Jean shivers. He doesn't care who is in the next room or who will come in and see them. He just wants to wrap himself in Jeremy; his touch, his kiss, his _everything_.

"I don't care," he mutters, leaning towards the touch. It's here he feels safest, anywhere where Jeremy is. It's comfortable and so warm, his body hums with pleasure and security, something he's never experienced before. For so long his life was cold and raw, and now...

Maybe this is just the alcohol speaking.

Jeremy seems to think that too. "Yeah, but you do care. I know you do. You told me-"

"Then let's go," he mumbles, rubbing his nose against Jeremy's neck. He smells like alcohol and some sort of rustic bark. Jean can never remember the name of Jeremy's aftershave, but he recognizes the faint smell.

"You're drunk, Jean," Jeremy says softly. His fingers brush through Jean's hair once more and he quickly pecks his forehead. "C'mon... I'll take you back to your room."

"Okay," he mumbles, leaning against him while Jeremy laces their fingers together. He is, maybe, a little drunk, so it won't look odd, with Jeremy leading him out of the room.

"Alvarez!" Jeremy calls out, lifting his other hand. "I'm taking Jean back to his room."

"I knew he was drinking too much too fast," Laila scoffs.

Alvarez snorts, her mouth curved into a signature smirk. She's got her arms draped over Laila, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Be safe you two."

Laughing, Jeremy shakes his head. "I'm gonna get him some water and tuck him in and then I'll come back."

"Sure you will, see ya' Cap," Laila says, sarcasm dripping off her words. The two girls are so focused on each other they don't notice anything strange about the way Jean is leaning into Jeremy. Or so Jean wants to believe… Sometimes it seems like the two of them _know_

Maybe hiding whatever they are is dumb. It's not like the team would care... but Jeremy is the face of the Trojans. He's the sunshine captain and Jean is like a dark cloud thrust upon USC. They didn't have much choice, but Jeremy had welcomed him with open arms. The last thing Jean wants is to make anything difficult for Jeremy. He knows being gay in this sport isn’t easy… Raven voices echoing in his ear. 

Jeremy tells him it’s okay, he doesn’t care about hiding it. Jean insists, for Jeremy’s sake.

But Jean also really wants to kiss him.

They stumble into the hallway and Jean squeezes Jeremy's hand. This is where he feels most comfortable, walking with Jeremy, hand in hand, down the halls of USC. It's unexpected, feeling like he's _home_ here.

People accept him for who he is despite all the frustrations he's experienced along the way and for all the grief he's given them. Jeremy has dealt with the worst of it; he's witnessed Jean's anger, his sorrow, all the dark parts of his soul Jean was desperate to erase. Jeremy reaches out his hand and offers it to Jean every time.

By now, Jean has taken Jeremy's hand more times than he can count. Somehow it's comforting. Somewhere, deep down, it makes him happy.

That's the scariest part, teetering on happiness, having it, and knowing he could potentially lose it.

"Jean?"

He whips his head up, realizing he had been staring at their hands the entire walk back. They're outside his dorm right now.

"Yeah?"

"Your key?" Jeremy asks, reaching up to touch his cheek. "You're such a cute drunk, you know?" 

It’s not the first time Jeremy’s said something like that, but heat rises to Jean's cheeks. Jeremy's compliments are always so genuine, it throws him off. He's used to biting sarcasm that buries itself under his skin, but this is so different.

"A-Am I?" he stammers. He actually feels a little messy, like he's ruined the whole party for Jeremy.

"Mhm," Jeremy nods, a smirk pulling across his lips, "and the faster you get your key out, the faster we can get in there and do whatever you want."

Jean swallows and shoves his hand into his pocket, searching for the silver key attached to his USC I.D. He clears his throat and the key shakes in his hand. He leans against the frame of the doorway, trying to steady himself to get inside.

Jeremy snorts, taking the key from his hand to turn the lock, swinging the door open. "C'mon," he chuckles, pulling Jean's hand to lead him inside. Jean fumbles for the edge of the door shutting it behind him.

Jean flops back against the door. "I'm sorry... I... I shouldn't... I shouldn't have..." He searches for the words, but somehow English is escaping him.

Turning around, Jeremy lets out a soft sigh. "Jean, you have nothing to be sorry for. You never do. I'll tell you this as many times as I have to. You know this right?" He reaches up and holds Jean's face in his palms.

Jean nods, his hot cheeks brushing against Jeremy's reassuring touch.

"I... I don't know why you're so hell bent on keeping this a secret, but you know I don't mind being public with you. We can dance and kiss at the parties all you want."

"I don't... want to make more problems for you," Jean whispers, trying to keep his breathing in check.

A snort slips from Jeremy's lips and he moves his hands to his shoulder. "Jean... it's honestly harder to hide it at this point. Shit... Do you know how much I wanted to kiss you in that kitchen?"

"I told you I wanted you to," Jean whispers. Sometimes it's hard to admit that, how much he loves being intimate with Jeremy, but right now he's intoxicated enough to say it.

"Is that what you said in French?" Jeremy asks, laughing.

Jean nods and Jeremy reaches up to stroke his fingers through Jean's dark hair. "So... is it okay if I kiss you then?" Jeremy asks. He always asks, never wanting to create an uncomfortable environment for Jean. Even a little intoxicated, Jean knows what he wants; it’s not like they haven’t talked about this before. He's made his desires clear tonight, and Jeremy's leaning in towards him, his lips just inches away from Jean's.

" _Oui_ ," he says, "please."

Jeremy slots their lips together immediately, his thumbs brushing against Jean's jawline. A whimper leaves Jean's lips, and sometimes he judges himself for how easily turned on Jeremy gets him.

He puts one hand on Jeremy's hip, pulling him closer. He wants to move with him, like they're dancing and Jeremy catches on, rolling toward him. His other hand grabs at the back of Jeremy's shirt, his fist clenching hard.

His head presses against the door, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Jeremy's tongue presses into his mouth, and Jean invites it eagerly, his own tongue wrapping around Jeremy's. They move together, both chasing the pleasure of the kiss. Jeremy never fights to dominate, he does what Jean allows and follows his lead.

Jeremy presses his knee between Jean's legs and he rolls forward, desperate to create friction.

Nipping at Jean's lip, Jeremy chuckles. "I will never get tired of kissing you. You're amazing at it."

Jean blushes, his eyes staring at Jeremy's lips. "Then... don't stop," he urges.

"I won't," Jeremy smirks, a hint of playfulness in his eyes. It usually means Jeremy has a plan of what he wants to do. He always gets easily excited when they make out, and Jean's body becomes his playground. Jeremy explores every possible way he can make Jean feel _good_. The consideration is mind blowing, and it makes every action more pleasurable than the last.

Jeremy's hands find his hips, pressing him close to the door. He trails down Jean's jaw, his tongue lapping at Jean's pulse, his lips wrapping around the skin of his neck. "Ngh..." Jean grunts, pressing his head against the door, his chest heaving.

Jeremy's fingers touch over his toned stomach, his hands making Jean's hot skin even hotter.

When Jeremy touches him, the ghosts of his past evaporate, wisps of pain and anger dissipating. Harsh hands that squeezed his neck are replaced by gentle, calloused fingers dancing over his racing pulse. His body, normally so tense at the idea of intimacy, something so _forced_ in the past, now melts under Jeremy's soft kisses and tender hands.

It feels like he's floating, his veins rushing with excitement. His cock twitches in his pants, the tightness almost unbearable. By now they're usually moving to the bed, but Jeremy makes no move to adjust their position.

His tongue rolls against Jean's neck, the hot breath tickling the wet skin. Jean's fist curls into Jeremy's blond locks, trying to ground himself. Jeremy's lips suck at his pulse and down the length of his neck until he reaches the crook and he pants against Jean's pale skin. "Can I just..." he breathes, unable to get the words out.

"W-What?" Jean asks, his chest tight. He doesn't want Jeremy to stop, his body on fire.

His hand brushes over his crotch, touching the obvious bulge in his pants. "Can I use my mouth?"

Jean swallows, desire pooling in the pit of his stomach. His cock betrays him, twitching against Jeremy's hand. They've never done anything like that; no one has ever done that for him. He's been told to use his mouth plenty of times, but never has it been the other way around. But... Jeremy is asking. He wouldn't be using him.

"You want to?" Jean asks. Jeremy's lips are swollen, his cheeks flushed, pupils dilated... he's turned on, Jean knows him well enough to know that.

"Yeah, if you're okay with it."

Jean swallows, his stomach twisting into knots he's desperate to unravel. He nods, if something feels strange, he can trust Jeremy to stop if he wants.

Jeremy kisses him one last time, letting his lips linger before Jean watches him drop to the ground. He fiddles with the button on his pants and pulls them down. Then his thumbs hook into Jean's briefs, releasing his cock. A shiver rolls through his spine and he tries to steady his feet. He's already wobbly and if Jeremy is going to touch him, it's going to make him weaker.

Jeremy leans forward, licking up the full length of his shaft and Jean sighs, pressing the back of his head to the door. "Hah..." he pants, rolling himself against the door. Jeremy swirls his tongue around the tip and licks back down. He's always like this, playful and teasing. Every fiber of Jean's being _screams_ to beg for it, pleading for Jeremy to go faster. Instead, he focuses on his breathing, trying to keep himself in place. He trusts Jeremy, the blond always knows what he's doing and how to make Jean completely unravel.

His tongue slides back up and he wraps his mouth around Jean's tip, ready to swallow him whole. Jean gasps, a shaky breath slipping through his lips. Jeremy lowers his head all the way down, and holy fuck his mouth is so wet and _warm_ and the muscle of his tongue rolls against the belly of his cock. "Ngh!" Jean grunts and his head falls forward, his dark hair brushing across his forehead. He groans, and desperately pulls air into his lungs, breathing heavily. It's almost too much.

Jeremy begins to bob his head, his wet lips sucking and sliding up and down Jean's hard length. "Hah... J-Jeremy..." he mutters, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

Jeremy pulls back, panting, drool rolling down his chin. He swipes his tongue over his bottom lip, and laps at the pre-cum pooling on Jean's tip. "Good?" he asks.

Jean nods, making a poor attempt to catch his breath. "Y-Yeah..." he chokes out.

"Good," Jeremy smirks. "You know you can make noise, everyone is at the party."

His cheeks flush. Even after all this time, Jean still struggles with it. Noises mean he's enjoying himself, and while he knows that's a good thing, it sometimes can be hard for his brain to process.

"I know," he mutters, and Jeremy nods before getting back to work. Jean's cock twitches with anticipation as Jeremy wraps his mouth around him again. His sac tightens, the pleasure twisting in his stomach. How Jeremy can get him to this level is incredible.

Jeremy begins to bob his head up and down fast, moving all the way to the base of his cock. He almost chokes, and Jean feels hot drool rolling down his length as Jeremy slurps at the base.

"Ah!" Jean moans loud, unable to hold back. His back arches off the door, his head pressing down against the wood. His hand jerks forward, snaking his fingers through Jeremy's blond hair. He grips him, desperate to cling to something.

Jeremy pulls back up his length and suckles on Jean's tip, he slurps and circles his tongue around it, wrapping his hand around the base to stroke up and down while his tongue focuses on the tip, flicking over his slit. "Hah... Hah..." Jean pants, each vertebrae of his spine rolling against the door, his body trembling with pleasure.

Replacing his hand with his mouth, Jeremy swallows Jean's cock, the heat pooling in his abdomen all over again. "Jeremy, shit," he whispers, and he makes the mistake of looking down.

Jean watches Jeremy move up and down, swallowing his length over and over. He looks _good_ and Jean can barely hold back. His stomach drops, watching how erotic Jeremy looks. The feeling of his tongue against the underside of his cock is overwhelmingly delicious. _Shit_. His blues eyes turn to stare up at him, his lips curled around Jean's cock. Jeremy's cheeky, and he teases Jean, by moving slowly down his length and slowly back up, while staring up at him.

It really is too much.

Jean moans, his hips twitching against his will, his cock thrusting deeper into Jeremy's mouth. He doesn't want to force anything, doesn't want to make Jeremy feel uncomfortable, but when Jean starts to move, Jeremy takes it in stride, opening his mouth and moving faster to match him.

Jeremy hums then, moaning around Jean's cock and the vibration makes Jean lurch forward, both his hands gripping Jeremy's hair as he attempts to steady himself.

The moaning, his tongue, the wetness of Jeremy's mouth, how _hot_ he is... Jean can't take it. It's _definitely_ too much.

"Jeremy... I-I think I... ngh!" he grunts. He squeezes Jeremy's hair, trying to warn him he's about to cum, trying to hold back so Jeremy can move. Instead, Jeremy pushes forward, keeping his mouth open, his tongue pushing against the belly of Jean's cock, urging him to finish.

"J-Jeremy!" he gasps, trying to warn him once again, but he groans, his hips twitching. "Ah! _Merde_!"

Pleasure rushes through his body, his fingers tingling and legs trembling. He cums, shooting his finish down Jeremy's throat. He doesn't move, he doesn't even flinch, he swallows, and licks up Jean's length, sighing when he pops off of his tip. "I always know it's good when you do the French thing," he smirks, brushing his thumb over his own lip.

"C-Curse?" Jean stammers.

"Yup," Jeremy says, popping the ‘p’ with his lips. He looks rather proud of himself.

Panting, Jean nods. "...it... it was really good. You didn't have to... to swallow..."

Jeremy pushes himself up and presses his lips to Jean. "Nah, I wanted to see you come undone. It was worth it."

Nodding, Jean kisses him back, his lips trembling. His legs feel like Jell-o, like he wants to slide down the door and lay on the floor until the pleasure still throbbing in his veins subsides.

Jeremy takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Come on," he says, as if he senses Jean's need to sit down. He shakily pulls up his pants, leaving the button undone.

"Ah, aren't you going back to the party?" Jean asks, glancing at the door as Jeremy pulls him away, leading him over to his bed. Jean flops onto the side and stares up at Jeremy. "Or I could..."

"Don't worry about it, just scoot over," Jeremy chuckles. He shrugs his jacket off, climbing into Jean's bed to lay next to him.

"But-"

"Jean," Jeremy says. "Look, I wanna be here with you. I don't really care about going back to the party, and I'm fine to just fall asleep, you don't have to reciprocate."

"But... I like making you feel good, too."

"I know," Jeremy whispers, cupping his cheek. He leans in to press their lips together one more time. "But sometimes I just wanna make you feel good, to make up for all the times you've felt bad."

Jean wants to push him out of the bed for being so damn pure, but he doesn't. He never wants to let Jeremy go. He moves closer, sighing as he rests his forehead against Jeremy's. "Thank you," he whispers.

"You don't have to thank me Jean," he chuckles softly, lazily draping his arm over Jean's hip.

"I want to," he says softly.

"Okay," Jeremy smiles. "Then, you're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Jean thinks he enjoys Jeremy too much sometimes, like this thing he has is too good to be true. But he sees Jeremy lying here with him, smiling and keeping him close and Jean can't help but cling to his happiness. He never thought he would be given such a privilege and now that he has it, he doesn't ever want to let Jeremy go.

Right here, by his side; he finally feels safe.

**Author's Note:**

> SO I read AFTG and i fell in love with these two some how. I blame Adriana for all of this (and I thank her for betaing LOL) I just really like Jean doing normal college things with Jeremy. TBH I have a lot of better ideas for them, but I had this image of the blow job scene in my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it so i just went for it LOL I promise I'll do other things with them that are less thirsty and more emotional LOL
> 
> AFTG [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kevinstopbeinga)


End file.
